Isabella
by JK Willett
Summary: not giving the plot away, read and find out, clue: Isabella Weasley
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: these characters are not mine I am just borrowing them. Enjoy, if you like the story then review and let me know all right.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Molly Weasley looked up from her copy of witch weekly to see a small brown owl fly through the window and land in front of her.  
  
She took the letter from the owl and opened it cautiously. The letter read as follows  
  
To the Weasley family,  
  
You do not know me but I am a close friend of Hermione Granger's. I am sad to inform you that a terrible thing has happened. Mr. and Mrs Granger have been killed and Hermione has been injured in a terrible attack at her family house yesterday.  
  
Hermione had told me a couple of weeks ago how close she was to you all (especially to Ron and Ginny) as she grew up, so I feel that your presence would help her and her daughter deal with this tragedy.  
  
At the present point in time Hermione is at St Mungo's hospital.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
L Bear.  
  
Molly stared at the letter rereading it a couple times to make sure that she had read it properly. She was still sitting there when Arthur came into the room some 20 minutes later.  
  
"Molly what's wrong? Your not reading another one of those love stories are you?" Arthur asked.  
  
"No I am not reading a story, this letter just came from one of Hermione's friends, and it says that Hermione is in the hospital and that her parents have been killed" Molly said handing the letter to Arthur.  
  
"Oh dear" Arthur said after he had finished reading the letter.  
  
At that moment Ron, Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen, still covered in soot from the fireplace.  
  
"Mum what's wrong?" Ginny exclaimed running to her mother.  
  
"Yeah you look like someone has died or something" Ron said smiling at his father.  
  
"That's because someone has died son" Arthur said trying to think of a good way to tell him that his one time girlfriend was in st Mungo's after an attack that took her parents lives and nearly took her own.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked. Molly got up and hugged her son.  
  
"Mum your scaring me, what happened?" Ginny said moving closer to Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny. They both looked at them expectantly.  
  
Mr. and Mrs Weasley looked at each other and then to the children that stood in front of them.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs Granger have been killed" they announced.  
  
"What!!!" Ron and Harry exclaimed. Ginny turned to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. Ron stood still in shock.  
  
/Hermione must be going through hell right about now, I gotta go find her, she'll need me now, I don't care that we haven't spoken in six years/  
  
"What about Hermione?" Ginny asked, her voice was barely above a whisper, but the simple question was enough to bring Ron back from his thoughts.  
  
"Hermione is at St Mungo's, she has only suffered minor injuries" Arthur replied looking at his son. It was clear from the expression on Ron's face that he stilled cared deeply about Hermione.  
  
"Okay well if anyone needs me then I'll be at St Mungo's with Hermione" Ron said before he turned to walk out of the room.  
  
Harry caught Ron's arm before he had moved to far away, "Ron wait a minute". Harry turned to Mrs Weasley, "did the letter say anything about anyone named Isabella?" 


	2. 2

/oh god I hope nothing has happened to Isabella, Hermione would be heartbroken if she was to lose Bella as well/  
  
By this time Harry had began to panic over the safety of the little girl.  
  
"Harry who is Isabella?" Ron asked his best friend.  
  
Harry didn't look or answer Ron until a confused Mrs Weasley shook her head in response.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, he had hoped and prayed that he wasn't the one that had to tell Ron that Hermione had a child, a child that was his, a child Ron knew nothing of. Harry looked at Ron and sighed thinking that Hermione owed him big time for telling Ron for her.  
  
"Bella is Hermione's 5 year old daughter" Harry said softly.  
  
Ron couldn't believe what Harry said. Ron had not seen Hermione since they had broken up not after he had left for Auror training. /Hermione has a five-year-old daughter that that would mean that she either cheated on him or that the child was his and never told him about her, but why would Hermione do that to me/ The idea of Hermione betraying him made him sick to his stomach. / Did this 5-year-old child mean that Hermione had been with another man before we had broken up/ Ron's mind was clouded with thoughts all as confusing as the next.  
  
Harry could see the confusion on Ron's face.  
  
"Ron we need to get to the hospital now?" Molly said gently steering her youngest son through the doorway into the living room.  
  
The sound of his fathers voice yelling into the fire place brought Ron out of his thoughts and back to reality, he had decided that he would go and see Hermione and ask her about the child.  
  
Ron watched as his mother and Ginny follow his fathers example of yelling into the fire and then stepping into it to get to the hospital. Harry paused before stepping into the fire, Ron looked confused and hurt, Harry hoped that Hermione would be able to straighten things out with him with out getting into a huge fight.  
  
Ron watched Harry look at him and then yell for st Mungo's and then stepped into the fire. Ron himself followed the same pattern soon after hoping that there was some logical explanation for Hermione having a daughter.  
  
He prayed that this explanation did not involve Hermione, the women who he had shared his first everything with, cheating on him. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3 - Isabella  
  
Ron arrived at the hospital shortly after, and soon began looking around for his parents and Harry. He immediately spotted Harry and Ginny in the waiting room; only Harry was now holding what looked like a crying little girl.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked as he walked up to where Harry and Ginny were sitting.  
  
"Not much, they wont tell us much except that she will survive" Ginny answered since Harry was trying to the little girl from crying.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Ron standing in front of him "This is Isabella, Hermione's daughter..." Harry was interrupted by Isabella's loud gasp. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked down to see that Isabella was looking up at Ron with an expression on her face that Harry wasn't sure was shock or fear.  
  
"Bella are you alright?" Harry asked the child.  
  
Harry was about to ask her again when she quietly said "your. your Ronald Weasley"  
  
Ron looked at the child in shock, / how could she know my name/ he thought.  
  
"Sweetie how do you know Ron?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
Isabella quickly glanced at Ginny and then turned her attention back to Ron.  
  
"Isabella are you going to answer Ginny" Harry asked.  
  
Isabella shook her head. "Isabella don't be rude, what did your mum tell you about being rude to people?" Harry asked the child. Isabella looked to Harry and then to Ginny.  
  
"Mummy told me about him, she told me he was my dad" Isabella said looking Ginny in the eye and then turning her attention back to Ron.  
  
Ron looked from Harry to Ginny and then down to the child that sat on Harry's lap looking up at him. "Harry how can she be my daughter?" Ron asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"I'll tell you exactly how she's your daughter Ron" a voice said from behind Ron, it was a voice that Ron hadn't heard in years, yet still remembered rather well. 


End file.
